one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Goro vs General Grievous
two four armed bad guys with brute strength and and are ruthless,but cunning and have killed many beings across their universes duke it out in a ONE MINUTE MELEE!!!! Battle General Grievous's ship (the soulless one,a customized Belbullab-22 starfighter) was flying above outworld as Grievous looked at the ground. Grievous:The Jedi scum must be around here somewhere,running away to avoid death...oh,how the mighty shall- Suddenly,his ship was struck by a fireball and it destroyed the engines,causing his ship to crash,but Grevious to survive without any injuries. Grievous kicked through his ship's cockpit window,completely shattering it,then climbed out of it to see goro. Goro slammed his fists together before smirking. Grievous just stared at Goro with rage and anger. Grievous:Your death will be quick,but painful. Grievous then activated his 2 extra arms and pulled out his lightsabers,then got in a battle position. TRIUMPH OR DIE! FIGHT! Grievous charged at Goro and Slashed him repeatedly with his lightsabers,then climbed on his head with his legs to cut his head off,but goro blocked the blade with his gauntlets,then grabbed Grevious and threw him down before stomping on his head several times,then threw him into the wreckage of his ship before jumping,wanting to do a ground pound,but Grievous did a flip kick when goro came down,taking Goro down. 50! Goro went for a ground fire,but Grievous dodged all of the fireballs he shot,then Grievous slashed Goro repeatedly,then dodged a punch from Goro before slashing him several times,then stabbed him in the stomach,but Goro was still alive and did a double axe handle,taking grievous down before pulling out the lightsaber and throwing it down to grievous,who caught it,then Goro kicked grevious into the air before shooting several fireballs into the air,hitting Grievous with every one,then did a ground pound that sent Grievous crashing to the ground. 40! Grievous got up and got out his DT-57 pistol,then shot Goro repeatedly before jumping onto goro's arm,then shot Goro in the head with the DT-57 several times,but goro was still alive,but when Goro went for a punch,Grievous slashed him a few times before kicking him a few feet away. Grievous:This scum is harder to kill than I thought...but he'll still die. Goro then shot a fireball at grievous,who dodged it,but then goro hit him with his tiger gauntlets several times before kneeing him,then grabbed him and threw him down before doing a shokan grab,then threw Grievous into a tree. 30! Grievous dodged a fireball from Goro,then did a backflip when Goro went to do a ground pound,then did several backflips as Goro went to do it a few more times,then slashed goro in one of his arms,cutting his top left arm off. Goro:ARGH! Grievous then slashed Goro repeatedly before Goro punched grievous several times,then did a fireball that sent Grievous flying,but Grievous managed to recover and land on the ground. 20! Grievous hopped into his wheel bike and drove towards Goro,running him over and dragging him across the ground before grievous grabbed his leg and threw him through a wall before the wheel bike extended 4 legs and climbed on top of the wall. 10! Goro fired a fireball at one of the legs,but Grevious managed to hop out of the wheel bike before it went crashing,then dodged a punch from goro before cutting his head off. K.O!!!! Grievous hopped back on the wheel bike and went to repair his ship while Goro's decapitated body went limp and crashed onto the ground. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS...! Grievous laughed until he started coughing. GENERAL GRIEVOUS!!!! Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 3